That's What, An Elricest drabble collection
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: Collection of Elricest drabbles and oneshots. Title from the first story. 1. That's what 2. I almost forgot. 3. Heartbeat. Read em and review!
1. That's what

Title: That's what

Rating: PG

Pairing: Elricest

Dedication: to my sexy, sexy sister, Squee…cus she's sexy and my sister.

Acknowledgements: My beta, Edo…you pwn panties.

Word count: 280

Notes: Cute pointless little Elricest oneshot done on request for my sister.

* * *

Alphonse placed a tray of sandwiches on the coffee table as he settled himself down on the couch, next to Edward. He'd come out with the hope of coaxing his brother out of his book long enough to for them to have lunch together, but the intensity with which he was reading, how urgently he was turning pages, and the sheer fact that he hadn't noticed Al enter the room (with food, no less!) told him that wasn't very likely. He sighed, picked up a sandwich, and resigned himself to simply watching Ed as he studied.

As he let his eyes scan over Ed, his observations quickly turned into daydreams. Ed's lip's just looked so…kissable...as he silently muttered along with the text. His eyes were so intent, so focused and...absolutely beautiful. He sighed again, loudly and wistfully, sinking lower into the couch cushions, eyes still fixed on his older brother.

After several hours (or what seemed like such to Alphonse), Edward finally managed to pull himself away from his book and reach for a sandwich. He'd taken about three bites before he noticed how intently Al was watching him.

He cocked his head to the side, curiously, trying to figure out why his brother was staring at him. For all his genius, Edward could be rather thick, and he didn't seem to recognize a look of pure love and affection when he saw it. He responded to the look with a confused and indignant, "What?"

Al shook his head and smiled, glad to finally have gotten his attention. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Edward's. He pulled away slowly, taking in the pleasantly surprised look in Ed's eyes.

"That's what."


	2. I almost forgot

Title: "I almost forgot"

Based on events from my sister's life.

Warning: Pointless, adorable and slightly out of character…oh yeah and theres incest in it to, I should probably warn you of that.

Word Count: 250

Ages: Ed 20 Al 19

I gave in to all of you who asked for a drabble collection...Here it is the second chapter!

* * *

It was well past midnight when Ed got home and, as he'd expected, Al was sound asleep. Ed pressed a kiss to his lips, Al's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned, endearingly. Some pointless mission on the other side of the country had kept him away from home and it had been nearly a month since he'd last seen his Alphonse. A smile spread across Al's face as the sleep melted from his eyes.

"Brother, you're home!" Al threw his arms around Ed's neck, pulling him down to join him on the bed. Ed's arms quickly found their way around Al's waist and Al snuggled close to him, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Ed kissed him softly. He was captivated by the way his lover's storm coloured eyes beamed at him. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

He watched Al intently. Taking in the pale softness of his skin as his gaze followed the curve of his neck, and settled itself on his lips. Ed hadn't noticed as several moment passed by, he did however notice when Alphonse's smiled fell and his started looking worried. He also noticed that Al looked adorable when he pouted like that.

"Is something wrong, Brother? You've just sort of been staring." Al's voice held soft concern.

Ed smiled and cradled his younger brother's face in his hand, "Nothing's wrong, I've just been away too long," he brought their lips together in a tender kiss, "I almost forget how beautiful you are."

* * *

Well ive finally joined the bandwagon and made an FMA drabble collection…leave me some reviews and ill post some of the other stories I have ready to use. 


	3. Heartbeat

Title: "Heartbeat"

Written for a writing works shop

Warning: Implied Incest

Dedicated to: Umm…how bout Hg, I don't think I've dedicated anything to her yet...and of course to my sister!

Word count: 152

* * *

There was no sound in the world quite like the rhythm of his older brother's heartbeat. It could calm him when he panicked and lull him to sleep when the creaks and thumps of nighttime kept him awake. 

Even when his brother's heart quickened and his sleep was troubled, the sound was still consoling. Even when his brother would whimper and toss as his dreams were haunted by the screams and cries of the memories he suppressed during the day, his heartbeat was still a comfort. When panic would seize his brother at night, it was Alphonse's responsibility-no, privilege, to help calm his brother by stroking his hair and whispering softly to him, and that in-and-of itself, was comforting.

His brother was the only constant in his life, and that unsteady, erratic heartbeat was something he could grab onto, something he could count on to drown out the sounds of their past.

* * *

Well, I am totally disappointed with that…I really hate it, but not much I can do now….Please review! 


End file.
